Love at Lightspeed
by Hamilcar
Summary: Kid Flash does his best to guide Jinx to the path of heroism. But a wrench is thrown into his plans when a silver haired speedster shows up, competing for Jinx's affections and trying to keep her evil. Can he win her over or will Quicksilver prevail?
1. A Night at the Museum

Inspired by Lightspeed, Teen Titans Go! and X-Men: Evolution, comes a love-triangle fic I could not resist. As a note however – the relationship between Pietro and Wanda is more original X-Men influenced than Evolution influenced. Also, if you've noticed, the geography is a bit wonky as the two teams are on opposite coasts. But this shall be resolved in time.

I own none of the characters and don't claim to, but I do hope you enjoy – and maybe even leave a review. :)

OOO

On the museum rooftop, Jinx reviewed the plan with the HIVE Five one more time.

"OK, we've all got it down right?"

"Ain't like there's much tah get down," said two Billy Numerouses.

"Yeah. All I gotta do is go down there and bust up their crud-tastic security system and we're in!" Gizmo grinned.

"Then we're free to take whatever we want!" See-More crowed.

"That's right! Now let's go!" Jinx encouraged.

OOO

"OK," Lance sighed. "We've got this down, right?"

"Heck yes!" Todd nodded.

"All I do is punch down the door then let Pietro do his thing." Fred recited.

"That's right. And if there's any trouble?" Lance asked.

"Me an' Wanda handle it!" Todd said, giving her a glance.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You mean I'll handle it while you bounce around." She turned to stare out the window and he looked vaguely crestfallen.

"That's right. And I will be right outside so we can speed away _immediately_. No fooling around. Go straight for the visiting collection of jewels and artifacts. You know what you're supposed to get. We didn't make this trip all the way from Bayville for nothing."

"Come on, hurry up, can't you drive this thing any faster?" Pietro tapped his foot and fidgeted impatiently. "I could be there already, there and back for that matter if you didn't take so stupid long all the time."

"Pietro, please," Lance growled. "This car is cramped enough as it is, your complaining doesn't help. Look, we're almost there."

"About time," the silver-haired speedster snapped.

Lance pulled into an alley and then looked out of the window at the museum.

"Wait a minute… something's not right you guys…"

"There are people in there!" Pietro said, running up then back in an instant. "Somebody beat us to the robbery, I can't believe it!"

Lance sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, how did they get in? Did you notice any large hole in the walls?"

"Nope. Must have disabled the security."

"Well if they did that, then what are you waiting for? Go in there and grab what you can get! Hopefully they won't have taken anything we need. And don't let them catch you." Lance pointed. "We'll be waiting right here if anything goes wrong."

"Be back in a second. Literally," he grinned.

He dashed into the museum and immediately hid in the shadows, trying to get a look at the other criminals. Surprisingly, he saw that they were all kids, his age, maybe a bit younger for some of them. The thing on spider's legs looked like a grade schooler while the tall, burly one looked like he could be the short one's father. And with the one black-caped figure, it was impossible to tell if he was human, let alone adolescent.

As he was scanning, however, he noticed something; or rather, _someone_.

"Whoa…" he breathed, seeing a pink-haired girl outfitted in black withdrawing a necklace from a glass case. He zoomed closer, still being careful to remain out of sight, when he heard her speaking with another member of her team.

"This is what _I_ came for." She waved her hand over the glass and with a pulse of pink light it opened. Pietro's eyes grew wide and he listened intently.

"Wait… isn't that necklace supposed to bring good luck? And if you're all about the bad luck…" See-More puzzled.

"It's just a dumb legend!" She shot back, clearly irritated.

'_Bad luck?'_ Pietro thought. _'Sounds like Wanda…_' He recalled suddenly that his team was waiting and he dashed out with an armful of valuables from a room somewhat further back. Dumping them in the back seat, he went to make a second round when he noticed the other team leaving.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar rush of air and even from across the street he could see the surprise in the faces and hear the shock in the voices of the other group as their objects disappeared out of their hands. They were irate for a moment and then the alarm went off. He noticed that the girl had lost the necklace but now had a rose and they were running away as quickly as possible – for them, anyway.

'_Another speedster? And if he meant to stop the crime he probably put it back…'_

In an instant he dashed back inside, stole the necklace and ran up to her, putting it around her neck then speeding back to the car.

"What was that about?" Lance grumbled, starting the vehicle.

"Alarms are going off," Pietro breathed. "Later. Just get us the heck away, OK?"

With a squealing of tires they drove off into the night, leaving behind a hero who didn't know that his work was partially undone and a villainess who was puzzled by both the rose and the sudden reappearance of the necklace.

OOO

The next morning resulted in a series of puzzlements for those across the city.

Kid Flash was curious as to why the necklace had still been missing, though he clearly remembered putting it back, to say nothing of the fact that more had been stolen from the museum than he had seen the HIVE members with. There must have been someone else at the crime, he concluded, but couldn't figure out why he hadn't noticed that person.

Jinx was venting, as ever, at her team, puzzled as to why the same person who replaced the necklace with the rose would then give the necklace back moments later. There must have been two people, she concluded, but she hadn't been able to catch the sight of either one of them or explain who they could be since the Titans were gone – and even if they weren't, none of them would mess her around like this. She puzzled and Gizmo teased until she finally shut him up, leaving her with a pleasing silence but no answers.

Lance was confused about what had gone on with Pietro in the last few moments of the robbery. Not that he was complaining; what Pietro had stolen was worth plenty on the black market. But he'd gotten weird towards the end; and to top it all off, once they got back to the hotel room they'd rented for the night, he announced that he wanted to stay in Jump City a little bit longer. He wouldn't give a reason but pushed them away, insisting that it was an expense he'd cover himself and assuring them not to worry. Lance, unconvinced, decided to let the rest of the Brotherhood begin the lengthy trip back to their house while he stayed behind to find out what.

In the end, the efforts of all were frustrated and there was nothing to do but wait for an opportunity to get more information.

OOO

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave reviews about who you'd like to see appear and/or what you might like to see happen – I'd love to hear thoughts one what you might like to see or how I could improve and work it in, if possible.

And for those who might notice a hero/villain pair parallel – yes, Kitty will be showing up in later chapters.


	2. Roses and Orchids

Standard disclaimers apply. Some dialogue from the show used for canonical purposes. Enjoy the chapter.

OOO

It didn't take much to find out who the pink-haired villainess was. A little digging in the newspaper files of the local library and Pietro had a name for her, as well as for her apparent team mates. It seemed that his wasn't the only group of professional juvenile delinquents; in fact, it seemed there had been a whole school of them at one point.

"Obviously an inferior school," he muttered, reading another article. "Seeing as they didn't invite _us_."

Jinx. That was her name. Jinx. It made him smile and think of hexes, like the ones his sister used. The bad luck associated with a jinx seemed to be all hers, however. Her team didn't seem to have much success. They were stymied by the Teen Titans at every turn (do-gooders were evidently everywhere too) and when the Titans were out of town by some anonymous speedster.

A speedster who had given her a rose.

Unsure of what else to do, Pietro decided to keep tabs on her teammates when crimes were committed. He dashed around, patrolling the city at first until he learned the location of their hideout, then waiting for them to leave. He watched them get caught over and over again by the same fast hero, always observing from a distance; Jinx never seemed to be involved, so there was no reason to get too close, and he didn't want to risk being seen himself. At least not until the time was right.

Then one night, Jinx herself came out. She and the rest headed for the museum and Pietro grinned; figuring that he would finally have his chance to approach her, he went to go and get ready himself.

OOO

Jinx gritted her teeth. There had been no way to catch the do-gooder as long as he was speeding. The only way to get to him, given the persistent gifts of roses he'd been making, was to go out herself and offer herself up as bait.

Do-gooders were, after all, all alike.

Once they got to the museum and were all in place, Jinx headed out and took care of the guards, as easy as anything.

"Looking for a little luck?" She heard a voice behind her. "Because I think someone got to it already."

She spun around, angry. "Yeah! I did! I just came to finish the job. Who are you anyway?"

"Kid Flash." He smirked. "Fastest boy alive."

"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" She snarled.

"One of the best."

"Well?" She asked, taunting. "Aren't you gonna take me to jail?"

"I thought I'd get to know you first."

He approached her and she snorted in derision.

"Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back."

"I know!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "That's what I keep telling… What do you know?!"

"I know that you're too smart for all this."

"Oh, is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time." She glared at him and in the back, unbeknownst to her, Pietro smiled.

"When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of," Kid Flash said with a grin. He dashed off and was back in an instant with a bag and a beret. "Croissant?"

Jinx turned around, ready to act like she never had before. "It's too la…" she began.

"I don't think she needs converted," a third voice broken in. Jinx spun around and saw a boy dressed in blue spandex, standing in front of her and holding out two orchids in shades of pink and purple. Kid Flash was looking at him, equally dumbfounded and affronted. "Quicksilver," he said smugly. "And I'm pretty fast myself. And you know what? This guy – as terrible as his fashion sense is – is right. Your team is holding you back.

"But I think you're pretty smart too; which is why I know there's no way you'd go in for all the hero crap this guy is spouting."

"Oh?" She snapped, annoyed with both of them.

"Yeah. Changing _sides_ isn't what you need to do; just changing _teams_."

"I'm listening…"

"Don't!" Kid Flash shouted suddenly, running up and pushing Pietro out of the way. "Don't listen to him Jinx; he's just trying to keep you trapped in this destructive lifestyle."

"How do you know? Have you even seen him before?"

"Well, no…"

"You could join my team," Pietro said quickly, jumping back in. "We have experience with people with your talents – my own sister in fact has power similar to yours – so we know how to help you best capitalize on them."

"My powers?" Her eyes widened. "There's someone else out there like me?"

"There's nobody like you, Jinx," Kid Flash said. "And turning to this guy you've never even met for some sort of quick solution or momentary acceptance -"

"Who asked you!" She shouted at him. "I don't know who you are either, 'Kid Flash!'" She turned back to Pietro. "What group are you with?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil…" Her eyes lit up "…Mutants." And it fell again.

"Oh. I thought you were going to say Brotherhood of Evil," she sighed, clearly disappointed.

"There's a Brotherhood of Evil?" He sounded shocked. "I should look into copyright infringement…"

Her curiosity swiftly fading, Jinx sighed in annoyance.

"Look. I'm flattered. I really am. But you interrupted at kind of a bad time."

"What? Is this joker giving you trouble? I'll take care of him."

"You? HA!" Kid Flash smirked. "You can't be serious."

"Fast or not, you're nowhere near as smooth," Pietro taunted, looking at Jinx. "He gives you roses? He probably pays for them; I can steal _roomfuls_ of them for you. He's trying to get you to change? I won't mind you just as you are. You don't have to change into some annoying, do-gooding, upright hero type. Trust me, you listen to this guy and you'll be throwing away everything that makes life awesome."

"But I wasn't listening to him!" She shouted. "I got him to come here so I could… ah, forget it." She shot a hex at Kid Flash, sending him flying.

A fight broke out almost immediately, and while the HIVE Five battled Kid Flash, Pietro kept running out and then back into the museum, each time carrying gifts with him of chocolate, jewelry, flowers (more orchids) and wads of cash. Jinx sighed as he continued and then grabbed the 'slippery when wet' sign left on the floor while her teammates cornered Kid Flash.

The red-head slipped, as hoped, and she raised the board above his head. Just as she was about to bring it down, however, the ground beneath her feet lurched violently as if there'd been an earthquake.

"PIETRO!" A voice screamed.

"What? Oh, hey Lance."

"What the hell do you think you're doing Pietro?" Lance fumed, stomping up to the silver-haired boy, each step jolting the ground. "You stayed behind and made me leave Wanda and those two clueless morons with a highly sensitive artifact, heading back to New York on their own, just so you could chase some bimbo?"

"HEY!" Jinx, Kid Flash and Quicksilver took offense at the term in unison.

"We are leaving, NOW!" Lance shouted, his patience at an end.

"Only if you catch me first," Pietro said evading smugly.

"We are going or I will get Wanda to come!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Kid Flash snickered. "You'd better listen to your mommy," he taunted, pointing and laughing.

"Oh whatever," Pietro rolled his eyes, grabbing the sign away from Jinx and bashing him over the head before he could stand up from the puddle.

"I was going to do that," Jinx snapped.

"Just offering my _services_ to a lady," he replied, picking up one of the orchids and putting it in her hair. "Need help getting this stuff back?"

"No!"

"Pietro, I'm hearing sirens! Come on!" Lance began making for the door and the silver-haired boy followed suit, grumbling as he left.

"See you soon, Jinx!" He called over his shoulder.

Jinx turned to her silent, watching teammates.

"You five! Don't just stand there. Grab this stuff and let's book."

Mammoth grabbed the fallen hero and the rest began taking the gifts. As they were picking up the valuables and Jinx was sampling the chocolate, See-More took a glance at the expensive variety of presents and sighed.

He hadn't even started and already he was being beaten by a mile.

OOO

"Dang it Lance! Couldn't you be my wingman, just this _once_? Back me up for a change?"

"What, so you could bring another Wanda into the house? Besides, we live on a completely different coast; we just came out here to do a job. It would never work out."

"Well I won't know if I don't try, will I?"

"Let's just get back to New York."

"Oh come on…"

"I mean it!"

"You know what?" Pietro froze. "No. You can look for me all you like, go and get Wanda all you want. But I'm staying until I do what I came to do or get mercilessly and repeatedly shot down until I can't stand it anymore, whichever comes first."

Lance glared at him with an infuriated gaze.

"Whatever." He stormed off down the street and after a moment Pietro turned and ran in the opposite direction.

OOO

Fred pulled the wrapper off of another candy bar and shoved it in his mouth while Todd looked on with a grimace.

"This is boring," he moaned. "And I don't wanna go back to New York. It's cold there and it's warm here."

"We need to go back," Wanda told him firmly, keeping her eye on the speedometer. "We need to get back to New York and give that package to Magneto."

"Well I don't see why Pietro gets to stay. Why are we always doing his dirty work? It's his dad, anyway."

"And mine."

"I guess," he grumbled. "But I still think we should turn around. Enjoy the coast while were here and not rush off so soon. Stay a while longer."

"Absolutely not.

"But it isn't fair that we have to return while Pietro and Lance have fun!"

"Yeah, I wonder what Pietro's doing right now," Fred mused between bites.

Wanda froze and exchanged a glance with Todd, then sighed.

"I'll turn the car around at the next exit."

OOO

Hope you all enjoyed. :) Leave a review if you liked or if you have any suggestions and I hope you'll hang around for the next chapter in which one more character will come to the party and more people will find out just how much they have in common.


End file.
